


Steam Room Fun

by 1_true_believer_3000



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Big Breasts, Big Butt, F/M, Hotdogging, Muscles, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, big penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_true_believer_3000/pseuds/1_true_believer_3000
Summary: Crunch decides to have some alone time to himself in one of Electron Avenue's local steam rooms after another race he just won. However, little did he know he isn't the only one alone in the room, and it leads to quite an unexpected situation. Co-written with UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.
Relationships: Crunch Bandicoot/Ami Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)
Kudos: 5





	Steam Room Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me and my good friend UltimateWarriorFan4Ever do not own anything associated with the Crash Bandicoot series nor Crash Team Racing. The games and the characters are basically owned by Activision and sometimes either Beenox or Toys For Bob. For those of you who are reading this though, this is one of my first fics and one of my first lemons here in the Crash Bandicoot fandom, and wouldn't you know it? It'll be with some help, thanks to my co-writer and friend, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, who helped me put together this little piece of hotness. So for those who are aching for a good Crash Bandicoot lemon featuring Ami and Crunch, well... here you go!
> 
> P.S. Once again, me and my friend don't own anything Crash Bandicoot related, so let's just leave it at that. Oh, don't forget to read and review as well if you definitely want to see more. ;)

Today was definitely quite a long day for Crunch Bandicoot, truth be told. It was only one hour ago that Crunch Bandicoot had won a fast and furious race back at the course he was just competing in: Electron Avenue. At this point, he could relive the images of Dr. N. Gin seeking him down, missile after missile like a blood-thirsty hunter looking to hunt and skin down its target without any mercy. Thank goodness all it took was one Ami Bandicoot to shoot one of those homing missiles right at N. Gin, forcing the freak with a missile attached to his face from 2nd place over to 5th. That led Crunch to cross the white line to victory and a nice little win on his belt.

As much as it was great for him to celebrate his little victory though, he just did not feel the need to have a big celebration with everyone involved. Crunch knew that all he needed at this time was just a little ounce of privacy. A little celebration for himself. His friends understood and it was decided that Crunch wanted some time alone to clear his mind from that intense race. And what better way to do it, of course, than to use one of Electron Avenue's local steam rooms? Crunch managed to check himself in with no one involved.

"Ah, so glad I needed this break," Crunch sighed to himself, entering the room with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

He managed to set the temperature right up to 98 degrees before he settled down on the bench he sat on. All that was needed was a little sound of smooth, sultry jazz before resting and it was all that Crunch needed to set the tone for the rest of the night.

"There we go, that'll set the mood…" He gently murmured, all before finally resting his eyes into a deep mesmerizing sleep.

Crunch slept long enough for him to imagine himself resting on a beach chair, which was right next to a swimming pool and next to the smell of delicious smoky barbecue cooking right in an open grill, not to mention some of the finest sexiest beach honeys serving him one of their tasty mixed drinks.

Crunch smirked in his sleep. "Ah, you made me one of those mint Mojitos, huh? You're such a peach."

"Having one of those dreams again, huh?"

That unexpected voice woke Crunch out of his slumber, forcing a terrified yelp to come out of him. That alarming voice made Crunch's heart palpitate long enough for him to turn to the person who woke him right up: Ami Bandicoot. And she was also wearing a towel around her body.

"Yikes, you frickin' scared me out of my towel!" Crunch exclaimed out of pure panic, while a blush appeared right in front of his face.

Ami chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, I guess I have that effect on people, it seems."

"No kidding," Crunch nodded before asking her. "Any idea why you're cutting on my private time?"

"Duh, I'm resting up like always," Ami rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Anytime I see a spa downtown with a steam room involved, I go all in."

Crunch then decided close-up. "Well, can't you go all in another steam room somewhere? You're cutting in on my Crunch Time."

"I would, but I don't want to go near Papu Papu," Ami shook her head. "You ever seen him in a steam room? His stench doesn't go away that easily."

"Eh, that figures…" Crunch groaned at himself. So much for Crunch Time inside a steam room.

However, Ami thought up a suggestion in mind. "However, since you still want your "Crunch Time", just pretend I'm not here " she said to Crunch. "Heck, you won't even know I was here in the first place. Does that sound easy enough for you?"

This little idea suited Crunch right away, nodding at her in agreement. "I guess that's reasonable. All right then."

It did not take too long for them to settle on a decision, which ended with Ami sitting at the far side of the bench and Crunch sitting at the other. That way, both of them could have their private time at the same time imagining that they were not here in the same steam room. This definitely sounded right up their alley, and would remain like that for a good fifteen minutes of course before Crunch immediately laid around to the side to get in a better napping position while a sultry smooth R&B song played around in a heat-proof sound speaker. To him, it sounded like it could belong in a weird 80's porn video, but regardless Crunch actually found the music to be a bit relaxing to him.

The relaxation didn't last long though as Crunch managed to sit back up and stretch a bit, although he felt a little pain to the side knowing the bench he was sitting on consisted of pure marble.

"Ugh, I don't even know how they make benches like these in the first place," Crunch thought to himself as he sat up long enough for the pain to subside away.

Despite the fact that he was enjoying his privacy like he wanted to, he did have to admit that it got a bit lonely for him knowing he was all alone in a room with no one to talk to. Then, Ami ended up coming to mind though, and it got him thinking as he looked right at her laying on a bench. "Well, maybe I could at least talk to somebody while I'm here then."

Yet somehow, Crunch was strangely doing more than looking at her. In fact, he saw how well fit her body looked in this direction. It looked a bit muscular yet quite toned, which gave her quite a statuesque figure that Crunch could not help but find impressive. This was quite a woman who knew how to take good care of her body and so much else. But Crunch also couldn't help but wonder out of pure curiosity how she looked like without that towel of hers. Oh, such dirty thoughts were racing out of his mind when it came to that image of Ami wearing nothing but a hot towel wrapped around her. He had to admit that it was giving him a lot of unclean urges at best.

"My goodness, she looks so damn hot!" Crunch thought once again while trying to contain himself. Unbeknownst to him or Ami, his impressive erection was subtly poking through the towel wrapped around his waist.

Meanwhile, Ami took a glance at Crunch and the same thoughts about her were directed at the muscular male bandicoot. With a body as jacked up and astounding as his, it was no wonder why she felt a little flushed when they first met during the racing competitions. There was no denying that Crunch had quite the look of a bodybuilder and a male model put together in two. Yet Ami wondered to herself how Crunch would somehow look like without that towel wrapped around him. Obviously, as much as Ami would hate to admit it in the open, the sight of a hot naked Crunch would drive her hormones up the wall like a horny Japanese schoolgirl. That very thought made her nipples harden right through the towel she was wearing.

Eventually, the two muscular bandicoots decided to break the silence as they simultaneously said, "So Crunch/Ami…" Immediately, they both chuckled at their mishap before they offered each other to go first. "I have to admit, Crunch," Ami began as she crossed her legs to get comfortable, "I still don't know how you're able to keep yourself fit like that."

Crunch let out the most embarrassing chuckle he could ever let out and smiled, "Well, I'm not gonna lie, it actually comes to hard work, dedication and building your craft." He then looked at Ami's entire body once more. "I bet by looking at your body, you do the same thing too, I guess."

Ami chuckled back. "Yeah, I was quite the star athlete back in school. Made the track team, wrestling team, Crossfit team. Heck, I was the captain of my softball team. Had such a throwing arm as well. The rest of the boys all checked me out and told me I belong in some sort of swimsuit magazine with the bod I have. I told them 'in your dreams' instead. I'm gonna do things my way and nothing's gonna stop me from doing so."

"I gotta say, I respect that." Crunch smirked with a sly nod of his head. Another several seconds of silence passed before Crunch said to Ami, "Hey, I know there's a good chance I'm gonna get my nuts kicked in, but you think you can show me what you kinda look like without your towel?"

Ami raised her eyebrow before chuckling. "You're serious, right?"

Crunch smirked. "Very serious."

Ami then had no choice but to smirk back. "Fine, I'll do it," she said. "But only if you take your towel off too. I always wanted to see what you look like without your pants."

Crunch nodded his head. "Deal." He stood up and took the knot that kept his towel from falling off his waist. "Prepare to be amazed at what you're about to see, Muscle Gal," he boasted.

Ami took up the challenge. "Right back at ya, Big Guy," she replied as she stood up and gripped her towel knot as well.

All it simply took was a count of three for both Crunch and Ami to undress themselves in front of each other, resulting in the two of them taking a very good long look at each other's hot naked sweat-filled bodies lustfully.

From Ami's point-of-view, Crunch had possessed an unbelievable eight-pack, which was so clean-cut that you can obviously take any piece of coal and turn it into a diamond the minute you shred through those abs. His mechanical left arm was attached to where his original organic one was supposed to be, looking quite shiny than his abs put right together. What also caught Ami's attention was the sight of his massive member hanging right between his muscular legs, which she had to admit looked hung like a strong bamboo tree in China. "Looks pretty strong for an 11-incher too," Ami thought.

Crunch's perspective of Ami had a similar eight-pack on her torso and she bore a pair of what could have been 40DD-Cup breasts with dark brown nipples, comparing them to the usual busty pornstar/stripper/prostitute one would usually see on PPV or perhaps the internet. In fact, if he could remember, Ami and the rest of her fellow Nitro Squad girls possessed a similar body physique and breast size. The only way to tell the difference was to measure their cup sizes, and knowing by the sizes he saw in comparison, Ami definitely had the rest of her Nitro Squad beat by an inch. The only one who could beat her was Crash's girlfriend and the leader of the Nitro Squad Tawna, who had a 78EE-Cup. No wonder Crash was lucky to have a woman like her. Ami and her fellow female bandicoots teased Tawna about how Crash only wants to get into her pants, but they knew he truly loved her and vice-versa.

But he was not thinking about Tawna right now. It was clear that Ami was his main focus right now. It did not take long for Crunch to make a "turn-around" motion with his left index finger while smiling naughtily. Ami, deciding to humor him, twirled around so he could get a good look at her backside. Crunch's eyes trailed to Ami's buttocks, which looked soft enough to bounce and slap, but hard enough to crush or even fling away a rock. "Definitely looks like the perfect mix of strong and soft," Crunch internally chuckled. That was another difference between the Nitro Squad girls: their bootylicious buttocks. Just by looking at the sides of the Nitro Squad's booties naked or clothed showed that Tawna still was the biggest out of the five of them. Only Megumi and Ami came close to her.

"Woah," Crunch gaped at the female's physique. "Ami, you look bangin'." His dick throbbed with want and leaked a little pre-cum from the tip.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Crunch," Ami commented on Crunch's figure. As she did, she felt her pussy (which was topped with nicely shaved dyed-green pubic hair) begin to get moist looking down at the throbbing erection that Crunch still possessed in his arsenal. This made her smirk in front of him with even more delight.

"I don't know about you," Ami seductively said, "but I'm in the mood for a workout. Don't you?"

Crunch hummed in response and moved towards her as Ami did the same. Immediately, the two muscular bandicoots mashed their muzzles together into a heated kiss, with their paws simultaneously gripping and squeezing each other's buttcheeks. The muscle bound bandicoots found themselves circling all across the room moaning in ecstacy, being careful not to slip on the sweat-filled floor. The hot searing kiss lasted for a good while until the image of Ami's ample breasts burned into Crunch's brain, leading him to break it off and exchange a smirk towards her.

"Your tits look awesome, Ames," Crunch flirted. Ami felt her nether regions get wetter when he said that and peered at her own bosom.

This led Ami to perk an eyebrow right at Crunch. "Want to see how awesome they are?" she asked seductively.

"Oh do I!" Crunch exclaimed as he saw Ami carefully come down on her knees, before wrapping her big boobies all over Crunch's meaty shaft.

She then began to stroke it with her bountiful orbs slowly, feeling the thick member between her massive mammaries, turning both of them on even more. Crunch definitely became the most aroused though as he continued to feel Ami's ample chest shift up and down his massive cock twice as fast, which helped build a lot of pressure to his massive manhood than ever before. The titfuck was now getting him harder and thicker, forcing Crunch's member to pulsate a lot of the pre-cum that was leaking from his phallic head.

Ami immediately took care of the problem right away as the tip of her tongue swirled all around the head, which was enough for Crunch to emit a lustful shudder inside him. "Ohhhhh... ohhhhh, fuck..."

The feisty green-haired bandicoot satisfied her appetite even more when her mouth took in every inch of Crunch's erection, albeit trying not to gag as hard as she could when that phallic tip reached up her gag reflex. Ami got a deep breath back in once she sucked that cock back up to its head, only to suck back down to his big bloated balls. She began to rinse and repeat that same process over and over again, getting a bit faster just to strengthen Crunch's cock in an attempt to make it swell up for its big climax. It definitely began to help as Ami's constant sucking and tit-fucking was now starting to make Crunch's hips twinge in delight, alongside his pulsating member which jolted uncontrollably to the brink of losing control.

And it lost control once Crunch left out a deep hiss. "Ohhhh... goddamnit I'm gonna cum!"

A loud pleasure-filled moan filled the room with ease, letting Ami take in all of Crunch's silky white seed. She had literally sucked the rest of his cum out of its phallic tip like a vacuum cleaner picking off a single spec of dust. Crunch managed to cling onto the back of Ami's hair tightly as he could until the rest of his seed was completely drained out of him.

Ami released her mouth out of his cock before looking up to Crunch with a smirk, "Mmmmmm, you're quite tasty."

Crunch had nothing to say knowing that he was already drained out from the climax he had, but it did not stop him from nodding over to the green-haired beauty with a satisfied smirk on his face. Yet, his smirk was about to widen when he saw Ami stand right up and turn around, bending right over and showing him the most curvaceous ass he could ever lay his eyes on.

And along with it came a little tease as Ami found herself patting her own ass with a nice jiggle. "C'mon Crunchy," Ami seductively said, "come get this big ass if you want..."

It did not take too long for Crunch to reply though as he approached Ami's entire backside with such brawn that his member would provide. He thought of plunging phallic-first into her tightened log-shaped harness at first, but he wisely decided to tease her right back just to play her game. First, Crunch lowered his face to her buttocks and started to suck them, leaving hickeys on them to Ami's pleasure. He even snuck in a small bite or two which made her shudder in ecstasy.

"Mmmh… you like my ass, don't ya Crunch?" she moaned.

"Hell yes I do," Crunch immediately replied back.

After a while, Crunch decided to tease her in the form of having his massive rod grind the warm crack of her curvy asscheeks, literally hotdogging her as a way to get her tight hole lubricated for what would come next for her.

"Ooooh, that feels very good..." Ami gushed with pleasure, aroused by the feeling of his throbbing penis grinding her like a stripping pole. To add a bit of spice to the hotdogging, Ami began to bounce and clap her buttocks on Crunch's cock, turning him on even more. Ami turned her head around to meet Crunch's face and smirked.

"Bet you wanted that to happen, did ya?" she huskily said. "Having my fabulous ass twerking in between your stupendous dick?"

Crunch smirked back. "In all honesty, I did."

Crunch and Ami teased each other with the hotdogging/twerking combo for a good minute before he finally went in for the kill; he entered inside her with ease and proceeded to move his hips through her in a pounding rhythm. Ami clutched onto the bench tightly as she endured thrust after thrust, relishing in every single inch that pushed through her tightening wet asshole with force. It gave her quite a sore feeling, yet it aroused Ami tenfold as it succeeded in giving her the pleasure she wanted. Crunch was about to double that pleasure once he sped up his thrusts and used his good metal hand to spank Ami's apple-shaped behind in surprise.

"Oh, fuck yes! Keep spanking my ass, big guy! Spank it HARD!" she shouted lustfully, being driven crazy by his combined thrusting and spanking, both intensifying every single second with Ami's supple bulging ass turning into a crimson shade of red. She could not even know how well Crunch was lasting without showing any sign of fatigue whatsoever.

And yet he was not quite done with her yet as Crunch carefully turned Ami right over on her back, displaying her sweet sweaty body for him to see. Her body was growing restless and weary, aching to get more of the muscular bandicoot's hardening eleven-inch phallus.

And Crunch managed to get her wish once the tip of his cock pushed right through Ami's entrance, filling her tight pussy up with every inch of himself that he had. The eyes in the green beauty's face rolled in ecstatic delight as she endured the feeling of Crunch's balls hitting down on her ass hard. He pounded inside Ami so deep that it was making it hard for her to cling onto the benches. Thankfully, she began to cling onto Crunch's entire back, nearly piercing his furry brown-colored skin in response to the amazing penetration Crunch continued to perform on her.

Even his monstrous grunts grew very violent yet very passionate at the feeling of Ami's entire pussy tightening his sliding cock, which did well to rid itself of the pressure his erection had.

"God, you're so... you're so fucking tight..." Crunch moaned to her with a whisper.

Still being in the position that she was in, Ami gazed up to Crunch and panted, "And you're... so... hard... ahhhhhh... ohhhh... ohhh, I sooooo wanna fucking ride you now..."

That one single command forced Crunch to pick up Ami right up off the bench and carry her right up, only for Crunch to lay himself on the bench with Ami still being carried by him. This time, Ami was the one who was pinning Crunch on top while the muscled-up bandicoot felt himself good at home in the bottom. With his massive member still hiding deep inside her wet clit, Ami put her hips to good use as she gently rocked his lap back and forth, creating such a surge of adrenaline that his loins was now making. He could definitely envision the sight of his throbbing cock being twerked and popped by Ami's rocking clit, which right now was surging her pre-cum juices with his creating quite a sticky pleasurable sensation. The struggle Crunch found himself in being pinned by Ami's tight vaginal walls was indeed comfortable to his liking and provided a lot more of her movement than to handle.

Despite Ami dominating his phallus though, Crunch wanted to prove that he was not giving up on this sweaty sex-filled fight anytime soon. He took his hips to good use as well as his pulsating manhood thrusted up her vagina, literally pumping her ass like a big sports ball. He kept on pumping her over and over again non-stop without any sense of stopping. Heck, he wanted to keep pumping his cock inside her until Ami's entire ass was gonna explode and deflate. Thankfully, a big ass like hers was gonna last long from all the vertical thrusting no matter how hard he pushed and pumped at the same time. The combined movements of their loins were beginning to take their full effect when they suddenly felt a small vibration come between them. It was definitely what they needed to bring in that one final push, alas one final rock Ami needed to finally make Crunch erupt on impact.

"Oh, Crunch... please... cum inside me..." Ami moaned out before shouting loudly, "CUM INSIDE ME NOW!"

Simultaneously with no warning, both muscular bandicoots finally took in one giant release as their orgasms resulted in a loud, sensuous moan between them. Crunch's giant load had shot up and filled up Ami's womb to the point that some of it leaked out of her pussy, while Ami's juices coated his entire cock completely up to his tip and dripped down to his balls. This entire climax resulted in Ami collapsing down all over Crunch's chest, exhausted and completely spent from this wonderful experience she had with Crunch. He felt the same thing too as his tired stressful body was more than enough to put him to rest.

A good fifteen minutes had finally passed, leaving both Crunch and Ami to sigh in the afterglow of their unexpected romp. Sweat covered their tired muscular bodies (obviously from the heat) and neither of them cared about it one bit. All they cared about now was resting in each other's entire arms, trying to get their bodies up and running from their embracing rest.

Ami let out a small chuckle as she looked up to Crunch and whispered, "I'm not gonna lie, but you were quite amazing…"

"I kinda was, wasn't I?" Crunch chuckled back, blushing a bit in return.

The big tough bandicoot looked a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his non-robotic hand. "Ami, I'll be honest. I kinda want to do this again sometime," he admitted. "The sex, not the steam room even though we could do the steam room again, if you want to, of course…"

Ami giggled at Crunch's sudden bashfulness and slightly blushed. "I want to do those things with you again, too."

"Sounds like a deal," Crunch nodded with a smirk plastered around him. "So, same time next Thursday if you're not busy?"

He did not get an answer from Ami, but she did grant him a brief tongue-to-tongue makeout in return.

"We'll see…" she whispered to Crunch. She stood up to collect her towel and leave the room, slightly swaying her hips and bouncing her booty to give Crunch a parting sight before she turned her head to wink at him and exited. Crunch lowly whistled at Ami's act and he knew he was looking forward to seeing her again.

It was agreed that day; every week if one or both of them were not busy, Crunch and Ami would lock the doors before fucking each other raw and silly until they could not orgasm anymore. If they felt like it, they would also initiate a conversation or two during pre- and post-coitus, just to get to know each other more. As they parted ways from the steam room area fully-clothed and rested to perfection, Ami found herself thinking back to that incredible moment that she currently had with that hunk of a beefcake not too long ago. Boy, did she have a tale to tell her friends when they meet up next Thursday. They were gonna be so envious of her romp! And Crunch was definitely gonna say the same thing about his romp to his buddies as well.

END


End file.
